In Penance I Seek
by LycoX
Summary: Having had a month with Kyla, only to lose her shortly afterwards to death, a penance seeking Clark spends his time fighting crime outside of Smallville.


**In Penance**

**I Seek**

**Disclaimer: A little what if? Scenario where Clark and Kyla are concerned.**

* * *

For nearly a year, Clark Kent had spent a lot of time fighting crime in Metropolis and sometimes other cities. Feeling a great amount of guilt for having not been able to save Kyla after she had gone after Lionel Luthor and getting shot by the man in return. Thinking that by doing this, he would gain Kyla's forgiveness despite the fact her grandfather and the rest of the Kawatche had felt there was nothing to forgive and that she wasn't angry with him. Folks back in Smallville had barely seen him in those six months and many, his parents especially, were worried. His time spent crime fighting had allowed him to meet the likes of Hawkman, Stargirl, and a variety of others. Some of which had been long part of the fabled Justice Society of America.

Hawkman was a rather gruff person who didn't baby you and sometimes that rubbed Clark the wrong way. But in a sense, he was grateful for it. Even if he didn't necessarily show it at times. The young man from the stars had been able to keep his identity a secret from the public thanks to his super speed. Even having gone by the name of 'Naman' as his super identity while also feeling guilty about it at the same time. But Clark wasn't able to remain in the shadows for long as an alien race bent on conquering the Earth for its resources and potential slave labor had shown up. Bringing the JSA into action and for Clark to finally fight in the light of day where all could see him. Surprising a great many who knew him and for his parents to be especially worried now that he had been outed.

Though for Lana, his fighting against the aliens and the use of his powers as he did so, was like a piece of the missing puzzle had finally fallen into place where the boy who holds her heart is concerned. Not even feeling frightened whatsoever that he had a number of powers that would make any Meteor Freak jealous. Chloe wasn't too enthused he had kept this from her and poor Pete would face some of that wrath when he accidentally revealed he knew about Clark's powers right in front of her as they watched the battle unfold. Lex was just too stunned to say much as he watched the whole event go down. And later, feeling a mix of pride, anger, and betrayal where his friend and brother in all but blood was concerned.

His feeling of betrayal however was one he probably shouldn't feel as he'd reason to himself, reasoning that his wife Helen would agree about. As Clark obviously wasn't ready to tell anyone about his secret and more than likely, because of his dad, just couldn't truly trust anyone because of fear and paranoia. The fact that Clark could even fly was a surprise to not only everyone watching, but also for Clark himself. Some had heard Hawkman loudly yelling that he wasn't impressed by the kid's ability to fly and it probably didn't help that he was having a great amount of trouble with it. But thanks to the JSA and other super powered heroes like Clark, they were able to save the day and send the alien race packing.

While many celebrated, Clark himself felt somber about the occasion over his guilt where Kyla was concerned. Which confused some who was watching the whole thing. "Kid, I think you've finally earned that Penance." Hakwman told him while clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Even if he didn't necessarily think the youngster in front of him had needed it as he thought the kid's guilt was entirely misplaced. But that was just him. A wrecked Clark just looked at him and gave a small smile. "Maybe."

Hawkman narrowed his eyes at him but before he could say or do anything like use his mace on the kid, a bright light appeared. "He speaks the truth, Clark." Declared a voice that belonged to Kyla Willowbrook as she appeared from the light.

Greatly surprising Clark in the process as he stumbled forwards. "K-Kyla?"

He could scarcely believe his own eyes as Hawkman had a feeling that someone had done some meddling for this little event to occur. But he wasn't going to say anything as his young friend deserved this more then anything. Kyla smiled at him as he disbelievingly placed a hand on her cheek, the feeling of which she savored. "Its me. I was allowed to return to speak with you."

"You… You can't stay?"

Kyla sadly shook her head in the negative, wishing strongly that it was otherwise. "As much as I wish, it can not be so." Her words made Clark a little upset as it felt like life was screwing with him yet again.

Sensing this, the beautiful Kawatche girl placed her hands on his face. "I know you feel guilt and regret for what happened to me where Lionel is concerned, Clark, but it is misplaced. It was my own actions that led to my death, not yours. I can't truly rest until you come to accept this, my Naman."

His eyes widened in horror, not having realized he was causing her pain with his actions. "Please, don't beat yourself up. As you couldn't have known. I may not have been the One for you, but you were the One for me. And I will always cherish this." She told him softly and even giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

One both savored with all their might, ignorant of the fact Hawkman and a few others had put a bit of distance from the sight to give some sort of privacy to the two. "I love you, Kyla."

"And I love you, Clark. Always. And if it helps, though I don't think you need it as there's nothing to forgive, I do forgive you, Clark."

Clark felt as if a weight had just left him and it felt wonderful after hearing those words. "Thank you."

She smiled at his heart felt words and the two embraced again, even whispering into his ear after their passionate kiss that he had misunderstood his father's words to him in the ship. And to not fear when his spirit came calling. Soon, Kyla left with tears in her eyes, just as Clark had in his own. Many who witnessed the event were in tears themselves over the beautiful if sad moment. Hawkman made his return to Clark's side and clapped him on the shoulder. "I told ya, didn't I?"

Clark let out a chuckle as he looked to his mentor of sorts. "Yeah, yeah, you did."

With his talk with Kyla, young Clark finally felt at peace with himself. "Of course now you have to deal with the fallout of people knowing you're Naman."

Hawkman watched as Clark's face paled and gained a glare from the young man. Not that it phased him any! "You really had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you?"

His parents, his dad especially, were gonna kill him! Unfortunately for him, Hawkman just laughed in a boisterous manner. "I think we've earned ourselves a drink or two to celebrate the occasion."

"I'm too young for that, remember?"

"Hah! Nonsense! Now let's get going!"

Unfortunately for the reincarnated warrior, Clark's body would prove resistant to getting drunker then a Lord. Even more unfortunate was the fact that as payback, the young son from the stars would record the drunken warrior's antics much to the older man's dismay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Smallville Hawkman would definitely do something like this. Though, probably more so to Oliver considering how the two were around one another! May there have been much enjoyment!**


End file.
